


Billion Dollar Man

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Elizabeth Keen accompanies Reddington to a safe house, where they act on their sexual tension.





	Billion Dollar Man

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Lana Del Rey’s song “Million Dollar Man” (Born to Die album). This song is incredibly sexy and it reminds me of Reddington! In fact, many of her songs do, especially from her “Ultraviolence” album! I thought I should use a different title, however, plus Red is probably more than a millionaire from the profits of his criminal empire.  
> This was my first Lizzington fic and it was harder than I thought it would be. At first, they were so in character that it was hard to get them to let loose! Haha  
> I’ve proofread this, but it’s unbeta’d, so please excuse any errors. 
> 
> Song with lyrics: https://youtu.be/B5H467MnzVs 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters; this is just for fan entertainment purposes and I don’t make any profit from it.

**Billion Dollar Man**

 Liz was sitting on the bed in her motel room, reviewing her notes on the most recent Blacklister when she heard the buzzing of her cell vibrating on the bedside table. It was “Nick’s Pizza”, so she answered immediately; she knew it would be important.  

“Reddington?” 

“Lizzie. Glad you answered. Are you still in that rather crappy little motel room?” 

“You know I am. Why?” 

“Dembe will pick you up and take you to one of my safe houses.” 

“I don’t need your protection.” 

He barked out a laugh. “You keep saying that, and yet you would have been in prison by now, or…worse, had it not been for my protection.” 

 Liz sighed. “What do you want, Reddington?” 

“I told you. Dembe will be there in twenty minutes to take you to a safe house. You better pack up your things now instead of arguing with me, Lizzie.” And with that, he hung up.  

 Liz swore under her breath. There really was no arguing with that man, literally, because he rarely gave her the opportunity. She begrudgingly closed the file folder and her computer and put them in a gym bag. Liz grabbed her toiletries and put them in the bag and put her cell into her leather jacket pocket. The rest of her belongings were ready to go because she’d been living out of the gym bag in case she had to leave in a hurry. She waited until she heard a vehicle out front of her motel room, then she carefully peeked out of a gap in the curtain to make sure it was Dembe. She was relieved to see that it was indeed Dembe, in a black SUV. She kept her motel key in case she decided to come back; she was paid up for a while yet. Getting into the back seat, before she could say hi to Dembe, she realized Reddington was there.  

 “Lizzie! Champagne?” He asked, brandishing a glass of bubbly. “Or would you prefer to snack on the chocolate-dipped strawberries?”  

 His polite, innocent expression was annoying, yet endearing.  

 “What is this all about, Reddington?” Liz asked, getting in and ignoring his offerings.  

 “I’ve had a bit of good news about my…business dealings earlier today, and I wanted to have a modest little celebration with you. The motel you have chosen is hardly appropriate for a celebration!” 

She stared at him blankly, thinking she probably had more important things to do. 

“Don’t worry, Lizzie, we can throw in some info about a Blacklister to make it more fun for you.” He said, noticing her lack of enthusiasm.  

 Liz considered it, and realized she might as well go along with his plan.  

“Okay. Where are we going?” She asked. 

 “There’s this forgotten, half-ruined mansion out in the country that I’ve had fitted with all the latest mod-cons…I think you’ll enjoy it.” He replied cheerfully. 

 She gave him a quick, polite smile to acknowledge that she heard him. They sat in silence for the rest of the drive, until they arrived in front of the mansion.  

 The driveway was overgrown with grass, weeds and wildflowers. The facade was opulent and beautiful, but the bricks were worn and discoloured. It looked like it had been neglected for a very long time, and no one would guess it was occupied. Reddington excitedly got out of the SUV and guided her to the front door. The door opened for them, and Baz was standing inside. He let them pass, with a nod to Liz. The interior of the mansion was fresh and bright, with new appliances, electricity, security cameras, and new furniture.  

 “This is nice, actually…” Liz said, approvingly.  

 “Isn’t it?!” Reddington said, still excited. “Let us get you settled in. I know you…probably miss your motel room, but I hope you find your room suitable.”  

 He led her down the hall to a heavy door, and he opened it for her in a gentlemanly manner. The room was beautifully decorated and luxurious.  

 “Thanks. It’s lovely…but what are we celebrating and when are you going to tell me about the next Blacklister?” 

 “All in good time, Elizabeth.” He said, as usual.  

 Liz wondered why she even bothered asking him anything, because he never answered her.  

 Reddington was just looking at her with his head tilted to one side, smiling slightly. Liz studied his expression and she found herself enjoying watching him and noticing all his idiosyncrasies and quirks. His mannerisms were mostly infuriating, but they had become so familiar and so “Reddington”, and she almost took pleasure from predicting them and seeing them.  

 “I can tell you that we will be indulging in some more champagne and strawberries, and a tray of these…exquisite little honey almond bites that melt in your mouth.” He frowned slightly and made a sound like “mm”.  

 Liz suddenly looked away, pretending there wasn’t the tiniest thrill inside her when he did that. She was hoping he would just leave so she could go on denying that weird feeling to herself, but when she looked up he was still gazing at her.  

 “I have to unpack now, Reddington.” Liz told him.  

 “Of course! I will leave you to it, and you can come join me whenever you want.” He said, and left her new room.  

 Liz unpacked a few things, but still kept most of it in the gym bag, out of habit. Although, she had to admit to herself she felt a bit safer knowing that Reddington and his men were there and she knew they would protect her at all cost. Especially Reddington himself…for whatever reason, he would slaughter whole armies of people to protect her, and he would die for her. She found it confusing, frightening and flattering in a strange way. She sighed to herself and wondered why she kept thinking about things like pleasure, comfort and flattery all of a sudden and associating them with Raymond Reddington. Liz shook her head to snap herself out of it, and then she took off her leather jacket. She stayed in her black skinny jeans and navy blue sleeveless silk blouse, which brought out her ocean-blue eyes.  

 Reddington was so pleased Lizzie agreed to come to the mansion. She was the one person he wanted to celebrate with, more than anyone else, and he wanted to keep her close to him. He was reminding Baz and two other men to keep an eye on the security feeds when he saw Liz come into the grand dining room. She walked closer to him, and he noticed how her eyes looked so blue they were surreal.  

 “There you are, Lizzie. I’ve decided to tell you a little more about our celebration so you can…enjoy it with me.” He said. “I have just acquired some new associates, who I have turned against their employer. I now have unlimited access to a rival’s financial, personal, and security information.” 

 Liz raised her eyebrows in a slightly worried expression as she listened to him. Red guessed that she was trying to imagine how many laws he broke, and how many people got killed for this new acquisition. 

 “Don’t look so worried, Lizzie!” He said as he laughed, “Nobody died…this time.” He smiled charmingly at her.  

 “Great. That’s very comforting.” Said Liz, sarcastically.  

 Red laughed genuinely. He loved her sense of humor. Liz smiled at him, also genuinely. He so enjoyed when she smiled at him. It was like a ray of sunshine beaming on his face.  

“Please…have a seat and try some of the pastries.” He said, pulling a chair out for her.  

 Liz sat and chose one of the honey almond bites. She took a bite of it, and her eyes widened briefly. Red was watching her intently as he sat down across from her.  

“Wow, these are really good!” She said.  

 Red continued to watch her as she finished the sweet treat, and he enjoyed it a little too much when she sucked the sticky honey from her pointer finger. He thought it was extremely erotic, and he caught himself staring at her hungrily. He tried to appear normal, but he thought Liz might have noticed something in the way he was looking at her. He crossed his legs and took a sip of champagne. 

 Liz saw that when she sucked the honey from her finger, Reddington’s expression went beyond the usual fond look he gave her. He looked extra intense, and put the tip of his tongue to the back of his front teeth. He then crossed his legs and distracted himself by drinking. She could read his body language very well. He appeared to be turned on by what she did, and then he closed himself off to her. She felt flattered again, but also curious about his feelings and a bit exasperated by the complexity of their relationship. If he were any other man, he would be able to just tell her how he felt about her, how much he wanted her, and she would gladly accept his advances. Liz suddenly became aware that she would “gladly” accept Raymond Reddington’s advances. _What the hell?_ She thought, and felt her cheeks get warm.  

 Red was so hoping his lusty expression had gone unnoticed, but when he saw her pause and her cheeks turn pink, he realized she had definitely noticed. He was so suave, he moved past the awkward moment elegantly. 

 “Did you know that drinking room temperature champagne makes the bubbles release more carbon dioxide, which activates the taste buds and makes it taste better? Amazing.” Reddington said.  

 Liz was glad for the distraction. “No, I didn’t know that.”  

 She smiled again, thinking it was funny that he went on one of his tangents to distract them both from the tension between them. _There was that smile again!_ Red’s ego was stroked when he realized he could usually make her smile, eventually.  

 Liz finally helped herself to a flute of champagne and felt more relaxed. They talked about the mansion, the security protocols in place, the pastries and how the Blacklisters have related to each other thus far. Liz felt a bit giddy from the champagne she’d been sipping at. She was already working on the refill Reddington poured for her. Her mood had lightened and she was enjoying herself.  

 She slowly put a chocolate-dipped strawberry to her mouth and she was looking Reddington in the eyes as she opened her lips and placed the tip of the strawberry inside, touching it with her tongue. Liz knew she was playing a dangerous game, being flirty and sultry with Reddington, because he wouldn’t be able to resist if she kept on like this. There would be a point of no return, where he would claim her for his own and she would be even more inextricably intertwined with him. At the moment, she didn’t really care. She was having fun flirting and feeling wanted by such a powerful, intense, mysterious man.  

 Red tilted his head and smiled. He was admiring Lizzie and wondering why she was suddenly being seductive. She normally just brushed off his attention and completely ignored his innuendos. She was also often angry and frustrated with him. Whatever had changed in her, he was grateful for it. He couldn’t believe his luck. Red thought he would probe to see how serious she was. 

 With his voice low and intense, he asked “Lizzie, how would you like to join me in my bedroom?” 

 Liz looked absolutely shocked. She stared at him, trying to read his expression. The silence seemed to stretch on forever. 

 “I have this _wonderful_ painting in there but I’m not sure if I chose the right wall…I suppose it could use a woman’s touch.” He said. 

 Liz was confused. Had he propositioned her and then made a recovery when she didn’t say anything? Was he just using innuendos like he sometimes did, without being serious?  

 “I could use…your touch, Lizzie.” He added. 

 She nearly choked the piece of strawberry she was swallowing. _Okay, that was more direct_. Liz started blushing.  

 “Um, what exactly do you mean, Reddington?” She asked, needing to be sure.  

 “I think you know what I mean, Lizzie. You are a profiler, after all.” Said Red in a cocky way. “The way you’re toying with that strawberry, I would hazard a guess and say that you feel the same. The tension between us is getting…ridiculous.” 

 Liz scoffed. “Ridiculous? Seriously?”  

 “Absolutely.” He said simply.  

 Liz laughed. “You are one cocky bastard.”  

 “Perhaps…but we both know I’m right.” Red replied, and he looked pleased with himself.  

 Liz felt a warm sensation in her lower abdomen and between her legs. She considered getting up to leave, but then she thought about how nice it was that he was being straightforward for once, instead of being cryptic. He was finally giving her a plausible explanation for their tense relationship, and for his obsession with her.  

 “How about it Elizabeth? Allow me to take you to my bedroom.” He said. Red got up and gestured toward the hallway.  

 She bit her bottom lip and found herself standing up to go with him. She was numb yet nervous, and she just walked with him. In a daze, reality hit her when they reached the door to his room. Liz couldn’t believe she was doing this, but she was also excited and curious. She hadn’t fully admitted her attraction to Reddington even to herself, and she had always pushed away any thoughts or dreams she had about him. But if she were to be brutally honest, she found him enticing. He was so charismatic that she could barely take her eyes off him, he was dangerous and exciting, and the way he looked at her was intoxicating.  

 Red opened the door and let Liz go in first. He really did have a painting on the wall. “Well, did I choose the right wall for my Van Gogh? It’s his ‘Vase with Viscaria’.” He said as he gestured to the painting. He was still having some trouble being direct with her. Despite being a “cocky bastard”, he was a little unnerved by having Lizzie in his bedroom.  

 She didn’t ask how he acquired it. “Yes, it looks amazing, Reddington.” Said Liz. She still had a habit of calling him Reddington.  

“Excellent!” And then he looked at a loss for words. Liz thought it was cute, but she was just as nervous as he seemed to be. 

“Uh, I shouldn’t really be in here with you, Reddington. It’s extremely unprofessional. You’re my CI, and we have a strange, complicated relationship…” Liz trailed off as she watched him slowly undo the first few buttons of his black shirt. She felt the warmth and arousal come back to her like electricity.  

 Red regained his confidence at this point. He walked towards Liz and rolled up his shirt sleeves as he approached her, like she was a piece of art he was going to work on. Red placed his warm hands on her upper arms. Liz smelled his expensive, subtle scent, and as he brought his body closer to hers, she parted her lips. Liz looked at his mouth, which was mesmerizing. Red’s face leaned in and his lips brushed hers so lightly. He could smell the chocolate and strawberry on her breath, and he closed the gap between them. His kiss was searing on her lips. The passion and devotion were palpable. Liz felt some warm moisture release into her panties as she returned his kisses. _What am I doing? Where is this going?_ She thought. She was still in shock that she was making out with Reddington, but it felt too good to stop. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s hands come up to his neck and the collar of his shirt. She was really getting into this. He was rock hard and now that she was kissing him back with increasing need, he pressed his lower body against her and she whimpered at the feeling of his erection. Liz trailed her hand from his chest down to the front of his trousers and gripped him through the fabric. Red moaned, pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck forcefully.  

 Liz wasn’t thinking about the logistics of their relationship anymore, or the consequences; she was only instinctively seeking and giving pleasure. So was Reddington; his usual restraint had unraveled completely now. Lizzie’s neck smelled like a sensual tropical mix of coconut and lime. Her skin was delicious under his tongue, not because of the scent but because it belonged to his beautiful Lizzie.  

 Liz’s hand was rubbing his hardness more fervently now, and they were both practically panting. Red suddenly grabbed under her butt cheeks and lifted her so that her legs came up on either side of his hips. Liz grasped his shoulders as he moved them over to the bed. He carefully placed her on the bed and just as carefully positioned himself over top of her. Red kissed her cheek, chin, neck, and between her breasts. He unbuttoned her blouse and Liz watched his face as she always did. She loved looking at him, reading his expressions; his handsome face was so expressive. She could see the longing in his eyes as he opened her blouse. Liz was his entire world, despite everything and everyone he possessed.  

 His intensity was overwhelming and Liz was putty in his hands. She reveled in the hot kisses he trailed down to the top of her jeans. They had an elastic waist like tights, so he easily pulled her skinny jeans and panties down to her ankles. Red sighed “Lizzie” so quietly, and he started kissing her where he left off; from her waist down to her hip and inner thigh. Liz was starting to tremble in anticipation, so Red kissed her warmly and lovingly between her legs. She made a whining sound as she craved his tongue, his fingers, his cock inside her. He was being too gentle.  

 “Reddington…uh, Raymond…“ She said, trying out his given name, but she was cut off when Red suddenly began sucking and licking her clit. He then slid his tongue down and entered her, tasting how wet she was for him. He was in heaven, but he wanted more. He stopped and got up. Liz felt cool air where his amazing tongue had been, and she was very disappointed. She moaned and sat up, shakily supporting herself on her hands. Reddington pulled her shoes off and dragged her jeans and panties over her feet. She took off her open blouse and bra, and then she was completely exposed to him.  

 Red got even harder, if that was possible. He undid his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He unbuckled his belt as Liz watched eagerly. With her eyes on the front of his pants, Reddington unzipped his trousers and pushed them down along with his boxers. Lizzie let out a breath in a quiet sigh and she parted her legs in front of him. The look of pure arousal on her face was such a sweet sight to Red. He positioned himself on top of her again, and he kissed her deeply. As their tongues played with each other, she put her legs up around his hips and pulled him closer. Red moaned into her mouth and she felt pleased with herself. She let out the slightest giggle at the effect she had on him, and he guided the tip of his hot, very hard cock to her entrance. Liz arched her back up and ran her nails down his upper arms, begging him with her body to push it in. Red wanted this to last forever, but he knew neither of them could wait any longer. They gazed into each other’s eyes as he pressed the tip inside, followed by about an inch at a time so that she could adjust. Lizzie was so warm, slippery and tight around him.  

 When Red was fully inside of her, Liz was already close to orgasm. She blushed as he watched her face; he watched every way she reacted to him, including her quick breaths and the urgent look in her eyes. He slowly and gently pulled back but then he shoved back into her. She was nearly writhing underneath Red and he started to pick up the pace. Liz was savoring the hot, silky feel of Red’s hard cock as it went in and out, and how his eyes bored into hers. She felt herself losing control and she started trembling and whimpering. Her legs wrapped around him so he could thrust deeper and faster.  

 “That’s right…come for me, Lizzie…You’re so close.” Reddington said in her ear. His voice added to her pleasure.  

 Liz felt her body tighten and she started feeling the most amazing waves of ecstasy go through her. Red saw and felt Lizzie’s orgasm tear through her. With the last ripples of her climax, he pressed impossibly close to her body as he spurted inside her.  

 Having Raymond Reddington thrusting and coming inside her was just all too much for Liz, and as he slipped easily in and out a few more times, her body quaked with another, smaller orgasm. They both moaned and tried to catch their breath. Red relaxed onto Lizzie while he was still in her, both of them climbing down from their earth-shattering orgasms.  

 “Mmm…Raymond. That was the best sex ever.” Liz said honestly.  

 “Yes, Lizzie…it was.” He agreed. 

 Red kissed her forehead and then he pulled out. It tickled Liz a little bit as he slipped out, and she smiled and kissed him on the lips. Red laid down beside her on the bed. He put his warm hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes, just adoring her.  

 “You are…everything to me, Lizzie.” Red professed in his low gravelly voice.  

 Liz didn’t know how to respond to that, but she gave him a genuine smile and kissed him deeply.  

 Neither of them wanted to come back to reality to think about what would happen after this night. Liz had even forgotten about the next Blacklister he was supposed to tell her about.  

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 When Liz woke up, she could feel a warm presence next to her. She felt her stomach jump with sudden anxiety, and she carefully looked over toward Reddington. He looked peaceful in the very dim light, with his eyes closed. Liz couldn’t help smile as she studied his face and his eyelashes as he slept. She thought he looked sweet, despite being a dangerous criminal. When she looked at the clock on the bedside table and it showed 5:14 a.m., Liz decided to stay in bed with Red for a while longer. Liz carefully brought her body close to him and rested her head against his chest.  

 Red awoke when he felt Lizzie move closer and her lovely soft hair fall on his chest. She put her head down, and Red’s lips twitched into a slight smile. He still didn’t know what made her follow him into his bedroom last night and why she actually wanted him to make love to her, never mind snuggle. He was very pleased that she did. Red moaned softly and used his arm to press Lizzie against his side while his hand squeezed her butt cheek. Liz was surprised and she giggled.  

 “Reddington…I didn’t know you were awake.” Liz whispered, looking up into his eyes.  

 “I think we’re past you calling me ‘Reddington’ after last night…don’t you think, Lizzie?” He said smugly.  

 “Mhmm.” Was all Liz uttered as she relaxed on his chest again, breathing in his wonderful sensual, masculine scent. She wondered what products he used, and imagined they’re some obscure, top-of-the-line grooming products.  

 Liz decided to put her leg over Red’s knee so she could feel his leg against her intimate skin. Red felt her hot, moist center creating a warm, slightly wet spot on his leg. He immediately started getting hard. When Lizzie pushed against his leg again and started rubbing up and down, he knew she wanted a repeat of the night before. Red was more than obliging, and he took hold of her waist with both hands and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his erection.  

 “Oh!” Said Liz in surprise as she suddenly found herself on top of him. “Wow, Raymond, you’re so hard already.” 

 “You…have that effect on me, Lizzie...” He said as he pushed up against her and she gasped.  

 Liz’s hands came down onto Reddington’s chest for support as the pleasure made her muscles feel jelly-like. She firmly dragged her wet center along his length and then she guided him inside. They both moaned, and Red thrust up into Lizzie’s heat, and the pleasure was overwhelming.  

 “Oh my dear god…” Red whispered, marveling at the feeling of being inside his Lizzie for a second time.  

 His voice sent a shiver up Liz’s spine and she arched her back and positioned herself upright again. After some slow thrusting, making sure he filled her completely, Liz began picking up their pace. They could both hear how wet she was. Red enjoyed seeing the pleasure and concentration on her face, and how her breasts jiggled a bit as their movements became quicker. He was buried deep inside Lizzie and giving her such gratification; he thought this was almost too good to be true. Liz thought the same; she was riding Raymond Reddington, who protected her and made her feel like the most special, beautiful, powerful woman in the world. She bent down to kiss him, and his lips were soft and warm. Liz was always captivated by his mouth and it was electric when his lips parted for her tongue.  

Their lovemaking was so wet, there was hardly any friction in their thrusting, so Liz’s pace became frenzied as she tried to reach her climax. Red made sure to meet her movements with his quick, hard ones so she could feel every sensation. Liz also reached down and put pressure on her clit, rubbing it back and forth quickly.   

 Red could feel Lizzie’s thighs squeezing his sides as she got closer to peaking. Her face was filled with bliss as she tightened around his hardness and her whole body tensed. She nearly screamed with her orgasm, and Red let himself go; he pumped just a few more times, then he erupted in her with wave after wave of pleasure.  

 Liz shivered when they both became still. She stayed put, not wanting to get off Reddington. He felt their warm fluids dribbling onto him.  

 “Can I just stay right here until we’re ready to do that again?” Liz said, catching her breath. 

 Red let out a low, sexy laugh.  

 “Regretfully, I’ll have to get up soon, Elizabeth.” He replied, smiling at her and pushing her dark hair back from her face with his hands.  

 Liz wriggled while he was still inside, and it made him jump a little.  

 “I think I’ll just stay like this, Raymond.” She said mischievously.  

 “Lizzie…” he said with a more serious tone. He gripped her hips and lifted her off. She whined about it, but of course they both knew they would have to face reality eventually.  

 “We have to get cleaned up. I’ll use the shower down the hall…you can use this one” he said, gesturing to the en suite bathroom. He didn’t like the idea of Lizzie seeing his burn scars in full light.  

 She could tell he was being self-conscious, and it made her heart go out to him, but instead of arguing with him about it, she chose to go along with his wishes.  

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
